Repercussions of Being a Lycanthrope
by APhoenixRising
Summary: She ran off towards their bedroom and Seamus heard a door slam, he sighed as he wished he knew a way to make this better for her / Lavender only just begins to know how Greyback has taken her future from her, and Seamus does all he can to reassure her.


_**Written for the Last Ship Standing Competition: Round 1**_

**Repercussions Of Being A Lycanthrope**

Two days had passed since Lavender had told Seamus to follow her into the forest, two days filled with many tears from the both of them.

Seamus had walked out of the forest mere seconds after seeing his wife curled up against their tree. His mind could not comprehend that the little grey wolf was the woman whom he loved and cared for immensely.

As he stumbled back to their cottage his brain began to slot in all the missing pieces: the monthly disappearances, the secret packages, the tiredness she felt and the fact she bore no child. He mentally scolded himself for not realising sooner.

One thing confused him however, the night of the Battle wasn't a full moon. Greyback wasn't transformed, so, in theory, Lavender shouldn't be a werewolf. He supposed this was a question to ask her in the morning.

Seamus was eating his breakfast when she opened the back door the next morning, he dropped his spoon and ran to her. He hugged Lavender and just let her sob into his chest, not caring that his shirt was soon saturated with her tears.

~o~

'Lav, I'm so sorry. But why didn't you say anything to me?'

'I was terrified of you leaving me, I love you so much Shay and the thought of not being with you scared me into silence. Please forgive me.'

'There's nothing to forgive you for. I love you too, more than you know. I'd never leave you. Though I have to ask something: it wasn't a full moon the night of the battle. So how come you're...' he gestured wildly, not wanting to really say werewolf out loud.

'That confused me too but I spoke to the Healers and apparently Voldemort had "enhanced their animalistic tendencies"' she quoted, 'basically making them contagious, but without them completely losing their minds and becoming actual werewolves.'

'That evil sociopath!'

'Yes Shay, but there's not much point cursing him now. What's done is done, a lot of people were transformed that night, not just me.'

'I know, but you're the only one person who matters to me,' he said as he caressed her cheek, she smiled back and snuggled into her husband's chest.

'Another thing Lav, this might be sensitive topic. Is all this the reason that you always cast a contraceptive charm every time we have sex? You can't have a child?'

'I don't know whether I can or not, I only cast it so I'd have an excuse for not becoming pregnant. I didn't want to risk anything. I know you want children Shay but I don't think I can provide them, at least I think I can't.' She said, downcast, as she hung her head. Seamus fell silent for a minute and then an idea came to him.

'Well, why don't we find out then!'

'What?'

'Lets make an appointment at St Mungo's, see whether you can or not!'

~o~

'Mrs Finnigan.' Called the Medi-Witch as she appeared from inside her consultant room. The couple stood and made their way over to her. They murmured their greetings and sat in the two chairs opposite the desk.

'Welcome. As you're aware we're here to talk about your Lycanthropy and how it affects your chances of becoming pregnant if my notes are correct. Yes?' They nodded. 'Well, you can certainly become pregnant whilst suffering from Lycanthropy,' Seamus and Lavender looked at each other excitedly, 'although it depends on certain conditions. When you transform, are you under the influence of the Wolfsbane Potion? A calm internal environment is needed for the foetus to grow.'

'Yes, I always have been.'

'Good. Do you have a safe and secure place for when you do transform? If not, here at St Mungo's we'll be able to help you with that.'

'I go into the forest where we live.'

'I see, that'll have to change I'm afraid. There's always a chance of being attacked out in an open space. I'll have to check the scars that remain from when you were bitten, I'm afraid as they're cursed scars, they leave marks that can be unseen to the naked eye. Also, please be aware that any child that the two of you may potentially have, may suffer from Lycanthropy as well. An infant child is extremely hard to look after at the full moon, as is trying to feed him or her with Wolfsbane. Now, if I may study your scarring please Mrs Finnigan.'

Lavender nodded, stood and took off her shirt revealing the mass of scars on her back and neck, she lay on the bed and winced as the Medi-Witch's fingers prodded them. The Medi-Witch began to massage her back and test little areas for weaknesses. Eventually her examination was complete.

'Ok, Mrs Finnigan. If you'd like to put your shirt back on I can tell you the results.' Lavender did just that and reclaimed her seat next to Seamus, she grabbed his hand and looked expectantly at the witch. She looked back at the couple solemnly.

'I'm afraid to say this but the scars on your back have left the muscles too weak to carry a child. The additional weight could potentially cause a rupture in one of your cervical intertransversarii muscles, the result of which can be highly lethal-'

'No!' breathed Lavender. She always knew that it was unlikely, but to be told it was impossible came as a massive shock to her. 'There must be a way?' she pleaded of the Medi-Witch.

'I'm so sorry Mrs Finnigan, but you can't. You can't risk your health, if you do then there is a ninety-five percent chance of a miscarriage and the other five percent would involve serious complications for both mother and child. I'm sorry.'

Lavender began to cry, heavy rasping sobs that pained Seamus to hear. He nodded his thanks to the Medi-Witch, held onto Lavender tightly and apparated directly into the living room of their cottage.

'Lav,' he soothed, 'it'll be alright. We can adopt if you'd like, maybe from an orphanage abroad. Then we'll be giving them a chance of lif-'

'Stop it, please! I don't want to talk about this, I want to be left alone for a while!'

She ran off towards their bedroom and Seamus heard a door slam, he sighed as he wished he knew a way to make this better for her.


End file.
